1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an improved reading light especially for use with vehicles.
2. Prior Art
It has long been known to mount a reading light in a vehicle. However, most of reading lights on the market can only give light in a fixed direction and furthermore, the bulbs thereof are easily burned out due to overheating. It would often be desrable to be able to provide a rotatable reading light with long service life.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a reading light which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.